over_the_garden_wallfandomcom-20200214-history
Wirt
Wirt is the older half-brother of Gregory. He is the main protagonist of the show, and views the world in a serious way, unlike his brother. He is usually determined and makes a point of being in opposition to the other's suggestions, which usually leads them into trouble. Wirt blames Gregory for some of their problems, which is partly true. He bears the title of a leader, but sometimes proves to not have some of the needed capabilities. He is, most of all, a typical teenage boy with worries of his own. Wirt is voiced by Elijah Wood. Appearance Wirt is a relatively tall and rather thin boy, with a red pointed gnome-like hat. His outfit consists of a navy blue cape with yellow buttons, simple grey pants that reach his ankles, suspenders, and a classic buttoned up white shirt. He also has dark sienna hair that covers the majority of his forehead, big, round black eyes that vary in expression, as well as rather large ears when compared to other characters, and a unique pointed triangle nose. He wears two different types of shoes, his left shoe being brown and the right black. They are commonly untied, a noticable trait throughout several episodes. (SPOILERS BELOW) 'In the episode Into the Unknown, it is shown that his attire is merely a Halloween costume. Wirt's normal attire consist of an earth toned sweater that is over a collared white shirt and ordinary grey slacks, possibly the same pants that he wears during his travels. Wirt's hair also appears to be messier than during his travels. ' Personality Wirt is a rather pessimistic realist in many ways, but also has a naïve and childish side. He is easily scared and surprised, and even though he is more perceptive than his brother, he is very much still a kid. Throughout the storyline of Over the Garden Wall, Wirt has to struggle to remain optimistic against impossible odds and near the end of the story, specifically episode 8, Babes in the Woods, Wirt begins to finally succumb to his negativity. It is because of his negative outlook on life that Wirt was an easier target for the Beast to drag down into hopelessness. Wirt's brother, Gregory, is a parallel of his brother that pulls out the playful, jovial, childlike side of Wirt. In episode 9, "Into the Unknown", Wirt is shown to have low self-esteem and he perceives himself to be an outcast, possibly because of his more sensitive interests like poetry and interior design. He tells Greg that he was not invited to his friends' Halloween party and that his crush Sara is interested in Jason Funderberker, although both statements are shown to be false. By the end of the series, he seems to have gained more confidence in himself. Wirt seems to be the type of teenager that makes out everything to be worse than it actually is, as shown in episode 9 multiple times: his overreaction to Greg giving the tape to the girls during the football game, the fact that everybody at the party and all of Sarah's friends seemed to know him and were friendly, and his meltdown over Sarah receiving his cassette tape gift. He claims that his life is ruined when this happens, blames Greg, and refuses point-blank to just tell Sarah about his feelings, which ultimately further complicates both his interactions with her and his eventual predicament in the Eternal Garden. It's implied multiple times that if Wirt just stopped dramatizing things and worrying so much, everything would have been a lot easier for him socially. Trivia *He is also the main protagonist of "Tome of The Unknown". *Wirt was one of the first characters to be seen in a short preview as part of a sales video by Cartoon Network in June 2013. * Although he's older, Wirt is afraid of many things, and prefers to be by himself. However, he has Gregory to look after. *His secret passions are poetry and playing the clarinet. * Wirt, along with Greg and the frog, may appear to be from the year the setting takes place, but in fact he appears to be from the late 20th century, still wearing his costume before he and Greg got lost on Halloween. Sometimes it was hinted throughout his remarks, reasoning and knowledge seemingly out of place of that era. * Making cassette tapes for significant others was a popular pastime in the late 70s and 80s (almost to a cliche point). * Judging from how Sara states that she does not own a cassette tape player, one can infer that the story takes place in a modern setting. * In one of concept art Wirt's original name was Walter. * The cape he wears is from a civil war union soldier's uniform. * Wirt's hat is made from what looks like a Santa hat with the fuzz cut off. * The shot of Wirt's room in "Into the Unknown" shows that he owns a book on interior design, which explains how Wirt recognized the difference in architecture of the two mansions in episode 5, "Mad Love". Wirt's Photo Gallery File:Wirt_art.png|Wirt's original concept art. Wirt 2.png|Wirt alongside Beatrice in the Tome of the Unknown Cucumber.png|Wirt's apperance in the Tome of the Unknown tumblr_naj43xw6lE1tj4e18o1_500.png|Early mockup of Wirt Wirt.png|Wirt with Beatrice .png|Wirt in Pottsfield ForSaraWirt.png|Wirt's normal attire before entering the Dark Forest Ah wirt.png|Wirt in an odd tavern _20141231_153310.JPG _20141231_153323.JPG _20141231_153340.JPG _20141231_153421.JPG _20141231_153512.JPG _20141231_153541.JPG Category:Males Category:Characters